


I've Been Trying To Do It Right

by CasTheButler



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, it may vaguely seem like someone dies if you squint but no one actually dies, mechanical augmentation, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: It's a fake dating au with no actual fake dating... in space
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: AFTG Exchange Valentine's Day 2020





	I've Been Trying To Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemejem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemejem/gifts).



> So, hello it's me again. Here yet again to give you my submission for an exchange that is wildly different than the original prompt. 
> 
> Also please forgive me, I have written most of this on my phone because my computer is 7 years old and half the keys now stick. so I'll own any glaringly obvious mistakes but don't be too harsh on me.
> 
> I'm hoping I wrote an enjoyable enough fic despite the fact I completely ran away with it

“Neil!” Matt calls out cheerily and N-31L turns to look at him wearily. Xe likes Matt well enough. Even though he’s very big and loud. 

“Yes?” N-31L asks, not moving from where Xe is plugged into the computer terminal. It’s mostly because disconnecting suddenly could cause a disruption to xyr systems and that’s not fun at all. 

“Neil buddy!” Matt exclaims. “Do you have a date yet for the team Valentine dinner?” Matt asks. 

The sensation N-31L feels next might be the one humans call "panic". Xe is pretty sure xe can feel his circuits frying inside of xem. “Why would I?” xe manages to splutter out, the lens of his cameras widening up involuntarily and making the room swim. 

“Are you okay, do you need tech support? Or the nurse?” Matt questions looking concerned. He pulls up a chair and sits down next to N-31L “You don’t have to bring someone I shouldn’t have -”

Andreon 88 walks past and N-31L feels like xyr circuits are going haywire again. Xe can figure out the humans but Andreon 88 makes no sense. Matt follows xyr gaze and grins in a way that makes N-31L vastly uncomfortable. Xe wishes xe could run away.

“Hey, Andreon!” Matt calls and Andreon 88 almost ignores him, ey usually do.

“Did you need something?” Andreon 88 asks, eir front panel has been removed and N-31L can see eir internal wires. If Android's could blush N-31L thinks xe would be doing it right now. 

“You know about the team dinner right?” Matt asks. Which N-31L thinks is weird, everyone on the ship knows. 

“Yes?” Andreon 88 says in a completely monotone voice. At first, N-31L had thought eir voice box was broken but no. Andreon 88 just talks like a walking stereotype for people who had never met an android. 

“You should take Neil as your date,” Matt says. Andreon 88 looks somewhere between committing murder, which ey can do, and being actual intrigued.

"What's in it for me?" Andreon 88 asks. He's amused N-31L can tell. Xe wants to melt into the floor. Surely now would be a great time to malfunction and just miss the dinner all together. Androids don't even have feelings xe thinks grumpily. It's pointless pushing the two of them together they aren't even compatible.

"We're docking at the Evermoor station just off from Dysnomia, there's a bet about you two help me out with the win and it's enough credits to get into the sanctum," Matt says easily. N-31L lets out a noise of protest.

Both of them turn to look at xem. "You could do a lot of damage in the sanctum," Andreon 88 says. Eir eyes N-31L up and down. "Neil was it?"

N-31L detaches xemself from his terminal his uploads finally done for the day. Andreon 88 knows exactly who xe is. "I'm not so easily wooed," xe says.

"I know. I'd hardly expect you to be," Andreon 88 says. "It is, however, a fake ordeal so let me walk you to your quarters."

N-31L agrees trying not to sound hasty, or as xe has heard some of the human crewmates say, "desperate."  


The walk through the hallways is pleasant. The vast emptiness of space stretches out alongside them. The vastness of it incalculable even to xem, and xe's a computer technically. Or he is now.

"You're thinking too much again," Andreon 88 says. 

"Some of us can't switch it off like you," N-31L replies, chancing a look Andreon 88's way. Somehow ey looks hurt by that statement so maybe that's not a fact. Andreon is the first weapons-grade droid N-31L has met.

"My name was Andrew, before," Andreon 88 says calmly and N-31L looks around in a panic. Androids aren't supposed to know who they were before. "Would you calm down why do you think everyone calls you Neil you moron." 

"I don't remember anything though?" N-31L says and then everything goes blank.

When Xe wakes up Andreon 88 is clutching at Xyr hand tightly. 

"Oh you're awake sweetie," Abby the Ship's nurse says. Xe doesn't understand why he's receiving human treatment. His circuits must have gotten all crisscrossed. He hopes it sorts itself out otherwise Dan and Renee will be navigating blind in space.

"I'm glad you have someone to care about you," Abby is saying. N-31L looks curiously at xyr fellow Android. Xe's about to point out Andreon 88 has zero interest in xem but then Xe remembers the charade they'd agreed on.

"Yeah ey is great, always so supportive," N-31L says. Squeezing Andreon 88's hand. The weapon's droid squeezes back and N-31L's receptors in xyr hand feel tingly. 

"They found a glitch Neil, it's not clear if it's a malfunction or some kind of hack," Andreon 88 says sounding genuinely worried which is weird because ey is normally so monotone. 

"Do I need to be decommissioned?" N-31L asks. Andreon 88 looks like ey is going to punch xem. Well actually Andreon 88 looks ready to be sick but neither of them have stomachs.

"I don't think you should focus on that Abby will fix you, she always fixes me," Andreon says. "Besides you have a date to plan."

N-31L freezes and xe wonders if he's malfunctioning again, but no xe is not. "I thought, I thought we were only going to dinner?" 

Abby gives the two of them a knowing look at N-31L thinks that maybe this fake dating thing isn't so fake after all. 

"Andreon...um Andrew?" Neil questions, trying to find something to say, "Do you like me?"

"I don't hate you as much as I hate most people Neil," Andrew says. 

"Oh."

"Don't stand there looking like that you'll malfunction again and captain Wymack will have my head for putting you out of commission," Andrew grumbles, grabbing Neil and propelling xem down the hall.

"I can't believe you think I'm cute," Neil says. 

Andrew sighs, clearly ey still thinks Neil is a menace. "I have something to show you in my quarters."

Even an hour ago Neil might not have trusted Andrew, but something about the way ey held xyr hand was familiar in a way Neil can't just shake off.

"Okay," Xe says letting Andrew lead the way.

Andrew's room is the same as Neil's own. Which shouldn't be disorienting because all of them are uniform. Xe could walk into Dan or Allison's rooms and be greeted with the same walls and bed and bathroom.

Andrew walks to the closet and pulls out a stack of paper files. Neil is gobsmacked paper files these days are so rare people think they're a myth. "Here," ey says handing it over.

The paper feels weird in Neil's fingers as Xe takes the documents. Xe opens them carefully, unsure of how fragile the paper is.

There are reports in there, medical reports, a marriage certificate, an insurance claim. It goes on for a while. It's the picture that catches his eye. Five boys laughing and smiling.

Neil closes xyr eyes as the memory hits them. It was an anniversary, not theirs. Nicky and Erik's but Erik had been away and Nicky, annoying, pushy Nicky had insisted they go out clubbing. Andrew had complained. Andrew always complained.

Neil remembers singing along to the radio 

_ So show me, family, (Hey) all the blood that I will bleed (Ho) I don't know where I belong _

Neil knows why xe belongs. Can't believe xe had missed this.

"So, not a fake date?" Neil asks with a laugh.

"No, in fact, if I remember you owe me for what a disaster our last one was," Andrew says.

"Hey!" Neil says offended.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a second chapter with Andrew, Neil (and Nicky, Kevin and Aaron) in a soft fluffy human flashback soon!! Also, Grammarly hates Andreon so much


End file.
